


Don't let it stop

by liza_kharkov



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Caring, Fights, M/M, Out of Character, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: Питер Паркер постоянно попадался ему на глаза, и то, что Тони видел, ему не нравилось. Парень постоянно был один — на уроках, на обедах, в коридорах. Он смотрел в тетради, в книгу, в телефон и совершенно ни с кем не говорил. Питер был умён, но он не стремился это выставить на показ. Ещё иногда над парнем подшучивали. Но Паркер будто этого не слышал — смотрел в свои записи, втянув голову в плечи, и игнорировал.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 33





	Don't let it stop

**Author's Note:**

> опять школьное ау, да! я буду писать их, пока не умру, и что вы мне сделаете??)))

Тони появился как-то неожиданно. Питер заметил новенького парня из-за суматохи в школе. Сам он очень тихий, поэтому слышит намного больше, чем остальные. Имя «Тони» набатом звучало по школе. Следом звучало «миллиардер» и «исключённый». Паркер решил, что с новеньким ему не по пути, и снова с головой ушёл в чтение.

У Старка перед глазами рябило от школьных кабинетов, но приходилось терпеть. Если отец опустился до того, чтобы отправить его в обычную школу, значит и что-то похуже придумает, если Тони снова посмеет вылететь. Технически, он не виноват в третьем исключении. Он не задирал учеников, не устраивал травли, хорошо учился и почти не прогуливал. И терпеть не мог, когда кто-то другой делает что-то подобное. Поэтому Осборн попрощался с прямым носом, а его отец — с целыми нервами.

Говард сражался за Тони, как лев. Младший Старк подозревал, что тот просто не хочет снова получить по репутации из-за очередной выходки сына. Но Старка всё равно исключили, поэтому отец задал ему трёпку и затолкал в Мидтаун — школу для гениев, которые не могут оплачивать обучение по стоимости машины за семестр.

Было не так плохо. Все, конечно, ошалели, когда он заявился в первый день, но Тони быстро поставил себя — показал, что не потерпит криков в спину и показываний пальцами, а вот адекватно поговорить — всегда готов. Подойти к нему решались далеко немногие, что, несомненно, было плюсом.

Тони быстро влился, как и где угодно. Вокруг него вращалось много людей, но постоянными спутниками стали пять человек, с которым у него было больше всего общих курсов. Томпсон был уверенным, Беннер — умным, Наташа — невероятно проницательной, Бартон — смешным, а ЭмДжей — саркастичной. Они не то, что стали друзьями до гроба, просто не раздражали друг друга.

— Из-за тебя все на меня пялятся, — фыркнула Мишель, падая рядом с парнем на стул. — Ненавижу тебя, Старк.

— Полно тебе, колючка, — фыркнул парень. Они сидели за столом во время обеда и ждали прихода остальных. — Я так всю жизнь живу.

— Это настолько бесит, что публичным людям должны списывать первые три убийства, — пробурчала она, раздумывая, стоит ли ей запустить книгой в свистнувшего ей парня. Тони тоже нахмурился и бросил выразительный взгляд в ту сторону.

— Приветик, — усмехнулась Наташа, затаскивая за собой Флэша и Брюса, — мы оторвались от преследования. Девчонки мечтают, что ты пригласишь их на бал, Тони.

— Когда захочешь сделать каминг аут, предупреди заранее — я поставлю скрытую камеру в каждом уголке школы и найду ванную под девичьи слёзы, — пробормотала Мишель, отрывая взгляд от книги. Старк мог поклясться, что понятия не имеет, откуда она взялась, ведь минуту назад руки девушки были пусты.

— Обязательно, Джонс, — закатил глаза Тони, но не смог возмутиться, потому что его прервал громкий шум.

Старк инстинктивно обернулся и увидел, как здоровяк Барнс толкнул какого-то паренька, снеся им стол и несколько стульев. Кудрявый растянулся на полу и болезненно охнул, когда парень пошёл на него снова.

— А вот так толерантность не работает в нашей школе, — прорычала Мишель и мгновенно оказалась на ногах. Тони удивлённо проследил за тем, как девушка быстро понеслась незнакомцу на выручку.

— Кто-то слил анкету Паркера на сайте знакомств, и теперь парень огребает каждую неделю, — выдохнула Наташа сквозь зубы и тоже поднялась. Тони удивлённо переглянулся с парнями, которые ответили ему идентичными взглядами, и со вздохом поднялся.

— Тони, держи себя в руках, — предостерёг Брюс, — ты не должен защищать каждого страждущего.

— Пойдём, — Флэш поднялся. — Если у Баки снесёт клеммы, с ним не справится даже Джонс.

Старк уже стоял на ногах и быстро перемахнул через лавочку, под градом взглядов направляясь вперёд.

— Что здесь, девочки? — громко спросил он, привлекая внимание здоровяка.

— Оставь его в покое, — прошипела ЭмДжей. Она была на голову ниже парня, но совершенно этого не смущалась. — Что он тебе сделал?

— Он меня клеил! — рыкнул парень, рассматривая воинственную девушку хмуро.

— Неправда, это не я, — просипел парень, пытаясь подняться с пола. Барнса это не успокоило, он рванул вперёд совершенно не замечая попыток девушек его остановить. Кроссовки ЭмДжей издали противный скрип, когда здоровяк протянул её за собой по полу.

— Эй, стой, — вмешался Тони, заступая испуганного парня, который пытался отползти от нависающей угрозы. — Он же сказал, что ни при чём.

— Всё его чёртовы записки! И взгляды. Мне противно переодеваться в одной комнате с этим…

— Это не я! — воскликнул Питер, наконец вскакивая на ноги. — Я этого не делал, ты мне не нужен!

— Заткнись, уродец! — крикнул на него парень и снова попытался подступить. За спиной Тони вдруг образовались Брюс и Флэш, что добавило их компании внушительности.

— Хватит, — прервал его Тони, — прекрати. Парень сказал, что это не он. Оставь его, — попытался снова, отвлекая на себя внимание.

— Только попробуй его тронуть, Барнс, — пригрозила ЭмДжей, ткнув в громилу пальцем. — Уходи отсюда.

— Я прошу прощения, — прервал их сцену громкий голос. Тони узнал его сразу, потому что встречался с директором совсем недавно — неожиданно получал похвалу за сдержанность и хорошую учёбу. Ну, ничто не вечно под луной.

От директора их отпустили через два часа в компании родителей. Сначала Тони был спокоен, а потом в кабинет директора зашёл Говард собственной персоной.

— Ты вернулся из Европы, — усмехнулся Тони, сжимаясь на своём месте.

— Три часа назад. Отдыхаю после перелёта, — тем же тоном ответил ему отец, но быстро надел маску строгости и заговорил с директором и другими родителями. После его появления переговоры прошли быстрее — ошарашенный Барнс-старший согласился с отстранением сына, а директор обещал разобраться с травлей. В кабинете висела атмосфера благоговения, и только Мишель смела закатывать глаза.

— С дебютом, Тони, — хлопнул его по плечу отец, когда они оказались за углом, а нахмуренные Барнсы прошли мимо, — ты продержался неожиданно долго.

— Это я виноват, мистер Старк, — неожиданно вмешался Питер (как выяснилось) Паркер, опуская глаза в пол. Рядом с ним стояла тётя, положив ему руку на плечо в жесте поддержки.

— Не переживай, парень. — улыбнулся мужчина, — ты не первый спасённый. Я думаю, Тони просто копит должников, чтобы в один прекрасный день захватить планету.

— Первым же делом превращу Оскорп в свалку, — рассмеялся парень. Отец не злился — от этого становилось легче на душе. — Может отпразднуем торжество справедливости в пиццерии? Что скажешь, пап?

— Пойдём, — пожал плечами Говард, и у Тони в груди всё замерло от радости. У отца редко было свободное время на него, особенно после их развода с матерью. — Желаете присоединиться? — повернулся он к остальным семьям.

Все они почувствовали единение в кабинете директора, когда защищали своих детей, поэтому один за одним они согласились.

— Надеюсь, папарацци не подсядут к нам за столик, — едко фыркнула Мишель и пошла вперёд. Её мать мягко улыбнулась, пожав плечами. Говард посмотрел девушке вслед с удивлением и долей уважения.

— А вы? — спросил мужчина, когда в коридоре остались одни Паркеры. — Присоединитесь?

— К сожалению, мне нужно вернуться на работу. Моя смена ещё не подошла к концу, — тётя Питера держалась, как в кабинете, так и с известным миллиардером — удивительно твёрдо.

— Питер, а ты? — вдруг подал голос Тони, отчего парень вздрогнул и робко посмотрел на него. — Пойдёшь с нами?

— Нет! — быстро ответил парень и неловко кашлянул. — Извини, я лучше отправлюсь домой. Хочу отдохнуть.

Питер был непреклонен, хотя Тони попытался ещё раз. Парень чувствовал некоторое неудовлетворение, когда Паркер скрылся в машине тёти.

***

— Слушайте, а что не так с Паркером? — с того знаменательного дня прошла неделя, и жизнь Тони немного изменилась. Нет, он всё так же ощущал сотни взглядов, дружил с теми же ребятами. Но теперь на координатной прямой появилось что-то новое. Питер Паркер постоянно попадался ему на глаза, и то, что Тони видел, ему не нравилось.

Парень постоянно был один — на уроках, на обедах, в коридорах. Он смотрел в тетради, в книгу, в телефон и совершенно ни с кем не говорил. Разве только учителя выбивали из него ответы, гоняя к доске. Питер был умён, но он не стремился это выставить на показ, поступая так только в крайнем случае.

Ещё иногда над парнем подшучивали. Но Паркер будто этого не слышал — смотрел в свои записи, втянув голову в плечи, и игнорировал. После примера Баки, никто больше на Питера не нападал, ну, Тони хотелось в это верить. Поэтому он следил издалека и не вмешивался — вряд ли сын миллиардера с тонной внимания нужен в жизни тихого парня.

— Он чудик, — фыркнул Флэш, — всегда один. Всегда читает. Меня пугает то, что он не может даже взгляд оторвать от книги… ай!

— Ты ахуел? — рыкнула на него Мишель и ещё раз зарядила книгой по его голове. Тони тихо рассмеялся, спрятав ухмылку за чашкой.

— Оставьте Паркера в покое, разве вы не помните, что случилось?

— Он упал в зелье с ботанством? — коротко засмеялся Томпсон и снова получил по голове — теперь от Брюса.

— Флэш, лучше тебе помолчать, пока ты ещё кого не обидел, — засмеялся Тони, но вдруг снова стал серьёзным. — Так что там с Паркером?

— Его родители умерли три года назад, — шепнула Наташа, наклоняясь ближе. — Тогда Питера начали водить к психологу.

— Конечно, он же не железный — в один день остался сиротой, — саркастично ответила Мишель. — Я бы посмотрела, к кому бы тебя повели.

— Я же не упрекаю. — обиделась Наташа, но продолжила. — А потом его друг — Нед — попал в аварию.

— Он что, тоже умер? — охнул Тони, поглядывая на парня широкими глазами.

— А ты королева драмы, Старк. Ему пришлось переехать, восстанавливать здоровье, — пробормотала Мишель. — А Питер не такой социальный, чтобы найти новых друзей. Тем более именно тогда все узнали, что он гей, и понеслась.

— Ему здорово прилетало, — важно кивнул Флэш, тоже поглядывая на парня поверх чашки.

— Ты сам его задирал, — ткнула в него пальцем Эмджей. — Пока я тебе не врезала.

Тони, который только сделал большой глоток сока, подавился и громко заржал.

Через несколько дней Старк понял, что хочет подойти к Питеру. Парень был умным и интересным, он бы вписался в их разноплановую компанию. Даже Беннер вписался, к удивлению Старка не только он один мог поддержать задротские разговоры Брюса, ещё и получить от них удовольствие.

На то, чтобы собраться с духом, у Тони ушла неделя. Ладно, вынужденные обстоятельства заставили его решиться раньше, но он и так собирался, поэтому… всё однозначно шло по плану.

— Уэйд, ублюдок, опять собирается пристать к Паркеру. Я скоро начну убивать этих конченых, — прошипела Мишель. В тот день матрица дала сбой, девушка сидела и что-то писала в тетради, а новая книга ждала своего часа в рюкзаке.

— Оставь это мне, — выдохнул Тони и поднялся с места.

— Я так и знала, — шепнула Наташа и мягко подтолкнула его в спину.

— Я догадалась раньше, — фыркнула ЭмДжей и самодовольно улыбнулась.

Тони решил оставить эту перепалку на потом и направился к одиноко сидящему парню. Уилсон и правда со своими дружками перешёптывался, поглядывая на Питера. Старк надеялся, что его присутствие отобьёт у них желание искать приключения на свою голову.

— Привет, — улыбнулся парень, садясь напротив Питера.

— Привет, — Паркер посмотрел испуганно и настороженно, сжимаясь на своём месте.

— Как ты? — Тони сложил руки перед собой и пытался заглянуть парню в глаза. Питер усиленно отводил взгляд, усложняя эту задачу.

— Если ты тоже решил надо мной поиздеваться, то придумай что-то новое, — тихо ответил Питер, но смотрел твёрдо и чуть презрительно.— Подсаживаться ко мне и звать на свидания, чтобы потом отпинать на парковке, было модным полгода назад.

— О, — что ж, Тони действительно удивился, — ты что, шарахаешься от каждого, кто собирается просто позвать тебя в кино?

— Что? — Питер приоткрыл рот и наконец посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ты же это не серьёзно, Старк?

— Питер, я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль, — твёрдо проговорил он. — И не собираюсь издеваться над тобой. Я просто подумал, что мы могли бы прогуляться вместе. Я не хочу, чтобы Мишель вырвала мне что-нибудь за тебя.

— ЭмДжей слишком заботливая, — коротко хохотнул парень и зарделся от своей откровенности.

— Почему ты не общаешься с ней? Ты всегда один, — неожиданно даже для себя спросил Тони. Он очень долго задавался этим вопросом — в школе были люди, готовые его защитить, но Паркер не принимал помощи.

— Я не хочу, чтобы меня жалели, — тихо и коротко ответил парень. — Я справлюсь и сам.

Когда Тони громко расхохотался, Паркер вздрогнул и почти сорвался с места. Но Тони придержал его за руку и не дал сбежать.

— Извини… — он попытался отдышаться. — Извини. Я просто впервые услышал, чтобы слова «ЭмДжей» и «жалеть» стояли в одном предложении.

Видимо, Тони произнёс это слишком громко, потому что громкое «Пошёл нахуй!» прилетело ему в спину. Парень недоуменно посмотрел через плечо и снова повернулся к Питеру. Тот звонко хохотал и его лицо осветилось, стало ярким и ещё более привлекательным.

А затем парень потупился на свою руку под смуглыми пальцами Тони и смущенно покраснел, низко опустив голову.

— Так ты согласен? — Тони понизил голос и мягко улыбнулся, впитывая, запоминая смущённое лицо напротив.

— Тони, я… — пробормотал парень. Старк был почти уверен, что услышит согласие, но тут над Паркером нависла тень, и тот смущённо отдёрнул руку, смотря на подошедшего с испугом.

— Привет, Пит, — протянул Уэйд, опуская руку на мальчишеское плечо, — чем вы тут заняты?

— Уберись, Уилсон, — рыкнул Тони и поднялся с места. Стул со скрипом отодвинулся, привлекая к ним внимание.

— Значит, вы с Паркером в одной лиге, да, Старк? И как твой папаша относится к тому, что его сын — педик? — издевательски протянул парень, вычурно выделяя последнее слово. У Тони перед глазами упала красная пелена, заставив его сжать кулаки до хруста.

— Не твоё собачье дело, Уэйд. Вали отсюда, пока цел, — зарычал Старк, медленно обходя стол.

— Зачем ты доебался до него? — рядом замаячила Мишель, она даже книгу не выложила, поэтому сейчас яростно размахивала ею перед лицом у нахала. Уэйд, не ожидавший такого отпора, сжал руку на плече Питера, отчего парень тихо пискнул от боли.

Тони налетел на Уилсона, отталкивая того от Питера двумя руками. Пелена перед глазами была не просто красной, а переливалась всеми цветами радуги от чёртовой ярости.

— Тебя ебать не должно, — зарычал он и крепко ударил, — кто мне нравится, — он схватил Уилсона за грудки и встряхнул, яростно выплёвывая ему в лицо, — парни, девушки, хоть собаки или дети. Это мои дела, понял, блядь?

— Посыл, конечно, правильный, мистер Старк, но я попрошу вас отпустить мистера Уилсона, — да, теперь Тони узнает голос директора в любом состоянии.

В этот раз они с Питером сидели под кабинетом директора и воровато переглядывались. Морита даже не стал их отчитывать, принявшись за Уэйда и его родителей, а Говард уверенно ему в этом помогал.

— Пит, — шепнул наконец Тони. Секретарь поднял взгляд и посмотрел недовольно, но промолчал. Паркер вопросительно посмотрел на парня напротив. — Так ты пойдешь со мной в кино?

Питер снова зарделся, и Тони не смог сдержать довольной улыбки. Парень быстро посмотрел на секретаря, который преувеличенно сосредоточенно смотрел в свои бумаги, затем снова встретился взглядом с Тони и смущённо кивнул.

Даже несмотря на выговор, что Старк получил, оно того однозначно стоило.


End file.
